Mi corazon sigue latiendo por ti
by Nana-Kagamine
Summary: Aunque hubieran estado lejos sus corazones jamas cambiaran de sentimientos hacia la persona que en verdad amas.


*-*)/ Que onda mortales, como estan?

Primero que nada TT-TT no fue penal de Mexico. xD es que todos aqui estan enojados con el pobre arbitro y el holandes por eso aqui en Mexico mataremos a todos los helados Holanda muajajaja ;-;.

Bueno perdonen si no eh subido fanfic solo que e estado un poco ocupada eso y que me enferme de varicela D: ,fue horrible quitando la parte de que no fui a la escuela y me recorreran la calificacion del bimestre pasado ((yey!)).

En fin pues se me ocurrio esta idea para un one-shot asi que aqui les traigo una nueva mini-historia espero y les guste y si no les gusta, le dire a elmo que los siga a su casa y los viole ^-^.

~ MI CORAZON SIGUE LATIENDO POR TI ~

Una mañana nublada amenazaba con salir en la aldea de Konoha, el cielo ese dia se veia triste y gris, ese azul resplandoso y maravilloso que todos los dia alegraba a los habitantes de aquella aldea, ahora se veia triste y gris, las calles se veian con poca gente ya que las amenazas de caer una tormeta eran posibles.

Aunque poca era la gente que habia en la calle se podia distinguir a kilometros una cabellera rosa, que corria apresurada hacia el hospital, al despertar habia recibido un mensaje, de parte de la hokage, de suma importancia al parecer habia algunas personas totalmente heridas que necesitaban la ayuda de ella, sin dudarlo tomo su sueter y sali camino al hospital.

Al llegar se paro y respiro profundamente, tanto correr le habia quitado el aliento.

-Sakura-chan?...se encuentra usted bien?- pregunto una de las enfermeras al verla totalmente roja y con dificultad al respirar.

-Si Mauki...solo se me fue el aliento por correr...- dijo con una sonrisa

-Esta bien...bueno Sakura Lady Tsunade te esta esperando mejor date prisa antes de que se enoje- dijo la enfermera para despues retirarse.

Sakura empezo a caminar por los pasillos hasta que vio a Shizune sentada leyendo un libro, se acerco a ella y pregunto por Tsunade.

-Sakura-chan Lady Tsunade se encuentra en esa habitacion- menciono mientras señalaba la puerta frente a ella

-Gracias Shizune- agradecio y en seguida entro por la puerta, la habitacion era enorme habia varias camillas, facilmente encontro a la hokage y se acerco a ella.

-Tsunade-sama me necesitaba para algo?- pregunto curiosa, la ojimiel volteo a verla

-Sakura que bueno que llegaste necesito tu ayuda yo no puedo con todos ellos- dijo mientras señalaba las camillas, la pelirosa volteo el rostro para prestar atencion a las personas las cuales necesitaban ayuda. Distinguio una cabeza rubia y otra plateada, acaso esos dos eran Kakashi y Naruto?...que hacian los dos ahi...siguio moviendo su vista hacia las otras 5 personas en las camillas. Pudo ver a Sai, a una chica peliroja, dos chicos uno peliblanco y otro de pelo anaranjado y por ultimo..no lo podia creer sus ojos no la engañaban la ultima persona acostada y herida en aquella camilla era...

-Sasuke-kun...- susurro para si misma

-Sakura...- dijo Tsunade para atraer la atencion de Sakura

-Lady Tsunade...¿por que Sasuke-kun esta aqui? ¿y por que Kakashi-sensei, Naruto y Sai estan heridos? ¿y quienes son esas 3 personas?- Decia Sakura sin creer lo que sus ojos veian

-Sakura esos 3 son amigos de Uchiha, al parecer el y sus amigos vinieron aqui con el proposito de quedarse a vivir en la aldea, Naruto llego a mi despacho y vio a Sasuke asi que lo golpeo por lo que les hizo al equipo 7 y empezaron una pelea, asi que se les unieron esos 3 y pues Sai y Kakashi se metieron en la pelea y terminaron todos aqui, y ahora te necesito para curarlos yo no puedo con todos- termino de explicar la hokage para ponerse a revisar a Naruto. Sakura se poso a un lado de la chica peliroja y empezo a revisarla y curar sus continuo hasta llegar con Sasuke, se acerco al inconsiente chico y empezo a examinarlo. Al terminar vendo su muñeca y su pierna izquierda.

-Listo Tsunade-sama ya cure a ellos cuatro- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su hokage mientras eta acababa de examinar a Sai.

-Esta bien Sakura...puedes ir a casa a cambiar de ropa y comer algo, luego quiero que vuelvas necesito que los vigiles a todos.

-No cree que son muchos para mi?-

-No te preocupes Sakura si alguno de esos tres e incluso Sasuke trata de atacarte tu podras contenerlos...confio en ti.-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa mientras desaparecia por la resoplo con cansansio hoy seria un largo pelirosa siguio las ordenes de la hokage, fue a su casa se dio un corto baño, se vistio y comio algo ligero para despues partir rumbo de nuevo al hospital.

Logro llegar antes de que la lluvia la alcanzar, camino hasta llegar a la habitacion y observo que todo estaba en silencio, todavia seguien inconsientes, mejor para ella. Camino hasta una pequeña mesa con dos sillas y se sento en una de ellas, volteo su vista hacia Sasuke y se pregunto la razon de su regreso.

-"tal vez solo quiere volver a su hogar y vivir en paz...- penso ella para despues hacer viajar su mirada a la chica peliroja inconsiente-...y si ella es la novia de Sasuke?...tal vez el volvio para hacer su vida con ella"- su rostro se torno triste con tan solo ese pensamiento, pero y ¿si era verdad? Que Sasuke volvio para hacer su vida en su hogar y con esa chica a la que ama.

Sacudio su cabeza y miro por la ventana, vio como las gotas caian suavemente hasta detenerse en el suelo y desaparecer, a ella no le deberia importar si Sasuke volvio para rehacer su vida con otra chica, no tenia que ser egoista, Sasuke ya estaba con ellos y eso es lo que importaba.

-Ademas si él es feliz con ella me alegrara el hecho de que ella lo haga feliz- susurro con tristeza y una debil sonrisa

-Sakura-chan...-escucho su nombre giro su rostro y vio a su rubio amigo con una mano en su rostro y una sonrisa- te dije que Sasuke-teme volveria- Sakura sonrio ante ese comentario se levanto y se dirigio hacia Naruto

-Y te lo agradezco Naruto- dijo depocitando un pequeño beso en su mejilla

-Sakura-chan...-dijo el rubio sonrojado- Hina-chan se enojara contigo por besarme- dijo el rubio un poco indignado por la accion de su amiga a lo que Sakura respondio con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-Si seras Naruto yo te agradeci de un buena forma y tu arruinas todo- dijo un poco enojada

-ay! Ya perdon Sakura-chan...-contesto el rubio

-jajaja con tanto grito despiertan a la gente- dijo un peliplateado mientras se recostaba en la camilla

-Kakashi-sensei que bueno que esta usted bien- dijo Sakura sonriendole y Kakashi contesto con una leve sonrisa

- Donde estoy?...que hago aqui?...acaso mori?...tu linda chica de cabello rosa eres mi angel?- decia en peliblanco que acababa de despertar

-ammm...estas en el hospital, estas aqui por que estabas herido, no moriste y no soy un angel- respondio Sakura

-Pero algo si es seguro tu si eres una chica muy linda- dijo el chico con un tono seductor a lo que Sakura solo se sonrojo

-Deja de molestarla Suigetsu...-dijo una voz con un tono seco

Sakura volteo a ver y era Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun...- susurro Sakura y Sasuke solo sonrio de lado.

-Pero Sasuke no puedes negar que ella es una hermosura- dijo pervertidamente observando a Sakura

-Hmp...- "respondio" Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno Sasuke-kun te sientes bien?- pregunto al azabache a lo que el solo asintio- y tu te encuentras bien?- dijo mientras volteaba hacia el dientes de tiburon, este se levanto y tomo la mano de Sakura

-Suigetsu Hozuki...y si entoy bien- dijo mientras apretaba levente su mano con la de Sakura

-ammm un placer soy Sakura Haruno- dijo la pelirosa con una linda sonrisa la cual provoco que Suigetsu se desmayara de la emocion.

Despues de un rato despertaro los demas

-Awww Sasukito estas bien? No te paso nada?- decia la peliroja mientras corria a abrazar a Sasuke, Sakura al ver esto solo bajo la mierada con tristeza al parecer pronto abria una boda.

-Karin deja respirar al pobre de Sasuke- dijo Suigetsu viendo a Sasuke ya casi morado por la falta de respiracion

-Callate pez!- grito Karin

-Callate tu pelo de zanahoria- respondio Suigetsu, Sakura rio por ese chistoso sobrenombre algo que no paso de aperivido por la peliroja

-Tu de que te ries- le grito enfadada a Sakura

-Yo de nada- Dijo Sakura con ojos inocentes

-Bueno tengo abre por que no vas y traes comida para mi y para Sasukito- ordeno la peliroja a Sakura a lo que la pelirosa fruncio el ceño

-para que lo sepas yo aqui solo vigilo que se encuentren de buena salud no soy tu criada para que me ordenes que hacer- contesto molesta la pelirosa

-No me hables asi pelo de chicle-

-Karin ya callate quieres- ordeno algo enfadado Sasuke

-Pero Sasukito esa tipa empezo- reprocho Karin

-Eh dicho callate y quitate de aqui que me fastidias- contesto Sasuke apartandose bruscamente de Karin, la peliroja solo volvio a su lugar totalmente enojada.

Despues de un rato habian traido comida para todos despues de eso Sai, Kakashi y Naruto hablaban alegremente, Juugo, que se mantenia en silencio ((Nota:es que el si hace bien el papel de ninja xP)) leia un libro que Sakura le dio, Suigetsu y Karin peleaban y se ponian apodos ridiculos, Sakura se encontraba sentada mirando atra vez del criatal como el agua seguia callendo al parecer la tormenta se reusaba a desaparecer y por ultimo Sasuke miraba en silencio a Sakura

-"Es ahora o nunca debo hacerlo..."- se decia a si mismo adi que se levanto y se sento en la silla de enfrete de la mesita, Sakura se percato de esto y lo miro interrogante.

-Sasuke-kun acuestate necesitas descansar- dijo Sakura con dulzura

-Deja de preocuparte por mi- contesto secamente y vio como Sakura bajaba la mirada

-lo siento- menciono la pelirosa

-Hmp no importa- quedo en silencio no sabia que decir o hacer bueno si lo sabia pero no sabia como hacerlo.

-Sasuke-kun...-dijo Sakura para llamar la atencion del azabache-...tu por que has vuelto a la aldea?

-Solamente quiero hacer mi vida...volver a mi hogar y tambien restauran mi clan- finalizo

-Ahh...yo...-dijo cabizbaja-...te deseo la mayor felicidad...a ti y a tu futura mujer- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa triste la cual noto Sasuke- espero que tu y ella pasen grandes momentos juntos y que tengan una vida muy feliz.- finalizo Sakura con un par de lagrimas en sus ojos

Por un momento Sasuke penso en lo que ella tal ve suponia

-Sakura...-

-Si Sasuke-kun-

-Piensas que la mujer con la que deseo estar es Karin?- pregunto dudoso

-que no es haci?- contesto Sakura

-Tsk...que molesta y tonta eres...-dijo levantandose de su asiento y acercandose a ella- yo jamas estaria con ella es un fastidio...-tomo a Sakura de la muñeca y la levanto empujandola suavemente a el-...ademas yo ya te elegi a ti como la futura señoa Uchiha- y frente a la mirada de todos la beso dulcemente en los labios, Sakura tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta lo que sucedia, cerro sus ojos ligeramente, envolvio con sus brazon el cuello de Sasuke y con un sonrojo correspondio el beso, un beso lleno de amor y cariño. La mirada del equipo 7 era una de felicidad al fin los dos estaban juntos, mientras Karin y Suigetsu lloriqueaban al ver a Sasukito besarse con la pelo de chicle y ver al angel besarse con el amargado de Sasuke. Mientras Juugo bajaba el libro para hechar una mirada a Sasuke y sonreir.

Sasuke y Sakura se separaron lentamente

-Te amo- susurro Sasuke

-y yo a ti Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura volviendo a unir sus labios en un calido beso lleno de amor, porque aunque estuviero separados por mucho tiempo sus corazones seguian latiendo por la misma persona.

FIN

Bueno espero les haya gustado, perdonen la ortografia

Jejeje gracias por leer.


End file.
